mseversefandomcom-20200214-history
Battle at Arena Station
The Battle at Arena Station was an attack on most of The Arena orchestrated by Okus, possessing Reyhsia, focused on the Seventh's Circle Initiative's Arena Station, with the goal of extracting the location of Rhak. Mysterious Plot In the week prior to the fight, strange events began happening across the Arena as Okus began putting the pieces into place for the final showdown. Mysterious Visit The night Malextros attacked the Arena, Karina Oblay's room at Arena Station was violently searched, and according to Karina, nothing had been taken. Lyfaen, a chronomancer kitsune, was able to replay the event, showing an invisible entity tearing apart her room to steal a bag of illusory gold Okus had made while possessing Karina. Mysterious Exchange While Hannah Delcarlo-Nisita was recovering from aether exhaustion, her supply of aether (which had been corrupted by Malextros as it fled the Arena) was stolen. In their place, a dagger had been driven through the table, the same dagger that Arina Nisita had used to kill Kirino Oblay, and had left at her grave a few days before. Mysterious Monument Aylin began being confronted with stone statues of Malextros being placed in front of her tent, obviously being placed there by a geomancer that Aylin was unaware of. Using the Gem of Allure, Aylin was able to trace the source of these statues to the Atlas Bakery. Mysterious Device Hannah, having now recovered, began working on her aether tunnel once more, and discovered a strange box that did not belong on the machine. She gave the device to her mother, who passed it along to Reyhsia. Mysterious Message A fire starts in Reyhsia's room in Arena Station, destroying much of her work. A message written in blood was written on the opposite wall: "Did you miss me?" Okus used this to divert suspicion towards Kirino, as the targets so far (Karina, Arina, Aylin, Hannah, and now Reyhsia) had all been present during Kirino's death. The Seventh's Circle's sensors revealed that the writer of the message was someone disguised as Lyfaen, who seemed to be aware of the sensors, winking at them as they wrote their message. Before the attack Thinking that the mysterious events all pointed to Okus having returned, Karina reached out to Reyhsia and told her all about her time with the hat. Realizing that it would not have much more time on the Arena, Okus began making its move. It promised Karina it would deal with the matter without getting her into trouble. On leaving, it barricaded her in her room to prevent her from interfering. Okus went to the current head of Arena Station, Deputy Chief Hana Cheyn. It vaguely described what Karina had said, hoping to convince her to give up information on Rhak. When she did not, the assault began. Battle at Arena Station Hana's Office Okus activated a NOPE to prevent Hana from planeswalking away, used illusions to prevent her from seeing it and Reyhsia, and cast spells that unleashed chaos across the Arena. Hana, realizing she would be unlikely to win this fight against Reyhsia, performed a suicidal attack, firing two shots at Reyhsia and alerting all of Arena Station of Reyhsia's treachery in the space between two sword swings. Due to Reyhsia's bloodweaving skill, this proved insufficient to stop Okus. Hana appeared easily defeated, but it appeared for nothing, as the Seventh Circle indeed had no information on Rhak. Okus left the room and attempted to convince the Seventh Circle that Hana had been the source of the attacks, and that Karina Oblay was suspect as well. Due to Hana's actions, an Interdiction field had already been prepared to prevent Reyhsia from planeswalking out. Okus attempted to have Sevid Fese cause an earthquake as a distraction to escape, only for her to refuse the audacious request. Realizing it had lost, Okus made a last ditch effort to throw itself out of the Interdiction range, where it planeswalked to Usona, where it was found by Mei Liva. Arena Station While the fight occurs in Hana's office, Flynn Skara enters Arena Station and summons Ilieth, whose firey greeting was treated as an assault on the Seventh Circle. When the Seventh Circle began defending themselves, Flynn began getting hurt, causing Ilieth to attack in earnest. Additionally, Chrysoplei began attacking with a dragon of his own at Reyhsia's apparent request. Rixos Ker, searching for Reyhsia after her counterfeit coins had been discovered by Pidge, found himself in the fight as well, assisting the Seventh Circle against the dragons. Flynn ended up interdicted and arrested, but Chrysoplei was talked down diplomatically. Nisita Residence A second NOPE activated at the Nisita residence, creating an antimagic field to disable Arina Nisita and catching Hannah Delcarlo-Nisita in the crossfire. By breaking Hannah's aether tunnel, Arina was able to prevent the two of them from dying in the attack. Hannah received a message from Karina, explaining the situation with Reyhsia and Okus. Hannah left for Arena Station to rescue her friend, while Arina attempted to track the source of the spell, ultimately not finding anything of use. Aylin's Assault A final Malextros statue, this one made of obsidian to match the color of the demon, rose in front of Aylin. When Aylin destroyed this statue, it released the aether Malextros had corrupted, creating a miniature, aether-infused Malextros that began attacking Aylin and trying to claim the Gem of Allure once again. With Lyfaen's assistance, Aylin defeated the fragment of Malextros, and begins seeking out the Atlas of Worlds and its wielder for revenge. Officer Lumen During its time with Karina, Okus had enchanted Officer Lumen's hat to allow it to contact him anywhere on the plane. Okus exploited this to deliver Karina's voice, followed by a powerful sonic attack at Lumen, incriminating its previous host. One of Lumen's officers ran to Arena Station during the attack, attempting to take Karina in for questioning. Rescuing Karina Aiden of Sunspear, alerted by Karina's Call for Aid spell, and Hannah, armed with her courage and three explosive charges, headed to Arena Station to rescue Karina. The two took separate paths, but each ran into the Xirix while reaching Karina's room. Hannah, who had interactions with Xirix previously due to Okus's own actions, convinced the elf to take her to Karina, where she used an explosive charge to break through the barricade and antimagic field trapping Karina. Aiden, Hannah, and Karina reunite and seek out Okus and Reyhsia. Karina's Confession Nearly everyone involved converges on the Interdiction field set up around Reyhsia, no longer possessed by Okus, and having no memories of anything that had happened for the past week. Having been shot in the chest and running out of mana to keep herself alive, Karina tells the room about Okus in a desperate plea for someone to help her before she dies. Doctor Arueth, who had also been freed by Hannah's actions, arrived to the scene, taking control of the situation and restoring Reyhsia just before she accepts her reincarnation. Hana's Revival Aiea, a Seventh Circle recruit, recovered Hana's body from her office and brought it to Hanska Myemii, who was able to save the organic parts of her. With Hana alive, much of the confusion of the attack was able to be sorted out eventually. Aftermath * Okus fled the Arena for good, making its way to Mei Liva, who was not susceptible to the hat's mind control. * Lumen struggled to recover from the assault, and would leave the Arena not long after. * Aiden presented Karina with the Sunspear, and told her he would leave the Arena for a short while. Aiden would die that night. * Upon learning of the misunderstanding and exploitation of Okus, Flynn Skara was released with a warning. People Involved * Okus * Reyhsia * Flynn Skara * Chrysoplei * Sevid Fese * Malextros * Xirix * Seventh Circle Initiative (Hana Cheyn, Doctor Areuth, Lyfaen, Teagan, Aiea, Frode) * Rixos Ker * Arina Nisita * Hannah Delcarlo-Nisita * Aylin * Officer Lumen * Aiden of Sunspear * Karina Oblay * Hanska Myemii Category:Battle Boards